Hydrocarbons, such as petrolatum (also known as petroleum jelly or soft paraffin) have been used for many years for topical application to human skin for providing an occlusive film thereon to prevent water loss to the environment, thereby promoting hydration by allowing water diffusing from the underlying tissues to accumulate in the stratum corneum. Petrolatum has also been used as an ingredient of skin care products, such as hand creams and lotions, and has also featured in hair grooming or conditioning products, particularly as a setting aid to maintain hair in a desired configuration.
It is, however, widely recognised that petrolatum can impart to the skin and hair an uncomfortable feeling of warmth, in addition to a sticky waxy feel, and this has restricted its use to barrier products such as petrolatum itself or hand creams containing it, where a temporary functional protective film on the skin is desired, and to hair dressings such as pomades.
It is also recognised that petrolatum is derived from fossil fuels, whose supply is non-renewable.
In view of these disadvantages attributable to traditional petrolatum, there exists a need to locate an alternative occlusive product that has all the attributes of emolliency and occlusivity of petrolatum, not only without serious negative subjective properties, but also obtainable from plant-derived sources to suit environmental, ecological and personal health care needs.